Masterz
Brawley X Masterz'' (full name: Brawlekus Xavier Masterz) is a skilled warrior. He is a Pyrus specialist and is a swordsman''. He goes by the nickname of ''Masters. Personality '''Masters is a determined and a natural-born leader. Although, he sometimes lets his bad attitude get the best of him which can mess him up. He may not seem like it, but he is shy and kind. Characteristics Whenever Masters is in a situation with others that he can handle, he prefers to lead. He rarely follows anyone. His anger can be a great advantage and disadvantage in battle. He is all about powerforce, the balance of strategy and brute force. History Background Masters is one of the strongest Pyrus brawlers ever. He like many has defeated Dan Kuso and the battle brawlers. Before he met Blaze, he was one of The Sacred 7. There he met Faviola aka Fave. Masters and Fave began to date. When Blaze fell from the sky as a UFO, he and Masters had a rocky start that resulted in immediate violence. Then they became friends and soon almost like brothers. They still watch each others back, until this day. The Sacred 7 Masters was a member of The Sacred 7, before they disbanned. His ex-girl friend is Fave. He joined a team with Phoenix7 and Firestormblaze, but they really don't do much. Masters doesn't dance unless it's battle. He can summon lightning, fire, and has abilities similar to Blaze. B.E.C.B. Masters' own team while he leads himself. They protect Bakugan and train brawlers. Notable Quotes *"Try to be the best at something you're good at, it's called being the Master of it. Try to be the best at multiple things, and you're Masters. And that's why they call me Masters." *"I'm Masters, I'm Pyrus." *"Don't point your guns at me, I'm one of the good guys." *"As long as I stand, I will never bow!" *"So declares Masters, so it shall be!" *"Angering me will be your greatest mistake..." Powers and abilities **'Speed': **'Endurance': Even without armor, Masters can take the toughest of hits an emerge alright. **'Agility': **'Strength:' Physical and energy, Masters has an incredible amount of strength. At full power, he could destroy a planet. **'Stealth': Masters can disguise himself and blend in with the surroundings, thanks to his Elemental Powers. *'Marksmanship':Masters has great aim, especially in dire situations. This greatly comes in handy with his lightning. *'Hunting, Senses, Special Communication': Masters has great sensing abilities, allowing him to easily hunt. He can also communicate with animals. *'Flight: '''Masters can fly great distances at great speed. *'Teleportation:' Masters can teleport to anywhere without being seen or detected, *'Elemental Control: Masters has power of water, grass, lightning, fire, ice, earth, air, light, and darkness. Mainly uses lightning and fire. *'''Lighting Bolt Projection: Masters fires lightning bolts from his hands, and generate the electricity throughout his entire body. *'Electricity/Lightning:' Masters controls lightning. He can turn himself into electricity and control machines. He can infiltrate technology so electrical weapons like robots usually explode in defeat. Forms *'Master Dragonoid': Masters, often when enraged or at random times, will mutate into a humanoid/Dragonoid-like creature. *'Zenian': Non-Bakugan related, Masters' true race is Zenian. His Zenian alias is Power Surge due to his power over lightning. *'Ultimate Pyrus Warrior:' Channeling the power of the Crimson Jewel Fragment he wears around his neck, Masters' becomes the Ultimate Pyrus Warrior and his Dragonoid in battle temporarily becomes Pyrus Apollo Dragonoid. Equipment Big Sword: Masters uses multiple swords as weapons. Thunder Blade: A sword conjured from lightning, Masters' favorite sword. Knives: He also uses knives, as seen when he was dressed in civilian clothes. He often refers to them as "small blades". '''Armor:' Masters wears armor as protection. He removes it to increase his speed and agility. Gallery BXM_TN.png|Masters' usual outfit at age 13 Masters at 12.jpg|Masters at age 12 Darkus Masters.jpg|Masters as a Darkus Brawler BXM dragon eyes 2.jpg|Masters with reptilian eyes BXM_and_Lumino.png Masters_CP_Strike.png BXM_Neo.png BXMasterz.png Anime Blaze VS Masters.png|Masters fighting Firestormblaze Masters_take_down.png|Masters taking down two soldiers Images (2).jpg|Masters in Regular knight form Masters_protector_.png|Masters with '''Small Blades Masters Anime.png|Masters wears sun glasses to hide his reptilian eyes. Masters Anime Beach.png|Masters at the beach Bakugan 299px-Pyrus Evo LuminoDragonoid.png 401px-PyrusLD.png Evolumino.PNG Apollo Dragonoid 001.JPG|Pyrus Apollo Dragonoid 324px-CrimsonPearl_Strikeflier.png Mechtogan 150px-Pyrus ZenthonTitan.png 364px-Pyrus_Zenthon.png References *Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers HQ *http://my.bakugan.com/BrawlyXMasterz Category:The Sacred 7 Category:Family of Fire Category:Brothers of Light Category:Players Category:BakuganRPW Category:Pyrus Users Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Zenian Category:Former Sacred 7 Category:Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers Category:Knights Category:Brawley X Masterz Category:Main Characters